rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Guerra
Appearance For a demon who's near battlefields and relishes the thrill of total war, he looks surprisingly clean and well kept. With his medium length jet black hair, red eyes, and with the physical stature of a woodsman, he's rarely seen out of his armor when in the presence of others, due to his slight mistrust of others. His armor is only enhances his menacing image with its full face mask, black chest plate, blood-red cape, custom made black combat boots, and shoulder plates that bear an eagle with a sword in one talon and a lightning bolt in the other. Sometimes wears a black cloak with blood-red trim and custom-made black leather gloves. He only takes his armor off around those he feels he can trully trust, leaving only his black and red trimmed longsleve shirt and dark grey pants whenever he does it. The weapons he has are numerous, and they rarely leave him. Over his back, he carries two large-bladed black and grey handled broadswords--"Fury" and "Chaos"-- in blood-red sheathes, a large pistol that he keeps in a black holster on his belt, a large pouch on the left side of his belt carries an assortment of destructive weapons: incidiary grenades, frag grenades, a choke chain, and explosive charges. He carries a large-bladed knife in a sheathe on his upper arm. He also has a large headed battle hammer with a black handle and silver head--Decorated with a black ram's head on each side of the hammer head--that he uses clipped onto the right side of his belt. His arms and legs are covered with custom arm and leg guards made out of 1/8th inch thick folded metal of unknown origin. Personality Markus is a demon that thirsts for war, but not unnecessary war. Whatever war is happening, he relishes in going right into the fight, his red eyes often aglow with bloodlust at the sheer thought of knowing there is a conflict going on. He does have a sense that wars need to have a cause that is necessary and justifiable, despite who he is and his appearance. Whenever in the presence of others, he can be quite the gentleman, and is actually quite cultured for his menacing armored appearance. Also, despite his reputation, he hates harming children and womenfolk. Weapons As the demon of war, Markus' weapons never really leave his side. Centuries of experince make him a expert in using every weapon that he carries on his body. The way he uses them reflect his imminse power: *'Fury and Chaos: '''These are the two blades that he carries on his back in his sheathes. The imminse power that he has allows him to wield them with god-like agility and speed with his strikes. *'Pistol: Large pistol that he uses to boost his range, the way it was made making it to only be wielded by Marcus himself. The ammunition that it uses makes his pistol one of the most fearsome part of his arsenal *'Knife: '''Knife with a 10 inch blade that looks almost like a small sword in the hands of an ordinary human, the materials that the knife is made out of, including the handle, make it unable to be wielded by anyone other than Marcus. *'Battle Hammer: '''Hammer that he carries to carry out justice if the violence is not justifiable and needless, by his standards of justification and needlessness. Called "Justicar", he uses it in an a ground attack--he also uses it in basic close combat--that sends out a massive shockwave capable of generating earthquakes. Battle Style Markus' style reflects his centuries of experince in all forms of combat, warfare, and the means that war has been waged. Whenever he is at range, he uses his pistol as well as spells that he casts that he learned over the course of his life. He doesn't really enjoy this ranged combat, but will do that if he faces an opponent of his caliber. He mostly prefers to be in the thick of the action, using his swords and his knife, and uses his spells that he uses. He often uses his spells in conjuction with his blade strikes, as well as using his hammer: ''Ranged Attacks: '' *'Fire Storm: '''A spell that causes the clouds above to literally rain fire down on his opponents, causing massive amounts of destruction. *'Lightning Arrows: '''Uses the ambient electricity to create arrows made of lightning that he sends at his opponents that also causes massive amounts of destruction'' '' ''Close in Attacks:'' *'Demon's Will: '''An attack that causes the target to slowly catch on fire, sheathed in flames that cannot be extinguished. One of his most powerful attacks. *'Flames of the Dragon: '''His blades become sheathed in fire, allowing him to cut through practically any material ever made. ''Ultimate Attacks: ''' *'Hellfire: 'Markus' most powerful attack, in which he sends out a rush of blue-black flames that incinerate everything they touch, not extinguishing themselves unless Markus wills them to be extiguished. Usually leaves the environment scarred for centuries. *'Fire Dragon: 'Markus creates a dragon made of black fire that attacks anything in it's path. Marcus can use it at any time he so chooses. *'Justicar's Judgement: '''His second most powerful attack, Markus uses his war hammer Justicar to create a massive shockwave that is capable of generating earthquakes and sends small jets of fire through the rents in the earth the attack creates. History Nobody knows much about his history, and no one even dares talk about him. What's been told is at about the age of 24, he was cursed by a village elder, becoming a demon in the process. After that, he wiped out what records of him ever existed. That, and the village was wiped out after he was cursed as sign of his anger toward humanity. And it only grew as he got older. As he grew older, his physical body refused to age, and he grew hungrier for conflict. However, he grew a higher moral stantard to conflict. In his travels, he came into contact with a few others much like himself, and decided to join this little group. He now roams with them as a mercinary for hire, making sure all who cross him the wrong way fear his wrath. Category:Zodiac Warriors Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Pending Character